villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toyman
The Toyman (real name: Winslow Schott) is a Superman villain who has an obsession with toys. Origin Winslow Percival Schott, alias Toyman was born in Britain. The child genius invented his first toy at a young age, a toy airplane painted red and blue. Another boy, out of jealousy of Winslow's fantastic home-made toys, stole his airplane. This act had a profound affect on Schott. When he grew up, Winslow created some of the most amazing toys ever conceived, which earned him world acclaim. However, LexCorp’s acquisition of Schotts toy company left him jobless, and he was embittered by the company's use of his toys for military purposes. He became the supervillain Toyman, seeking revenge on Lex Luthor. After several attempts to assassinate Luthor and fights with Superman, he was arrested. Toyman was later sprung from prison and used by Intergang to help them build some deadly traps at their lair. Later versions of him imply that he has some degree of schizophrenia. Another voice is constantly in his head urging him on in his schemes which he refers to as his 'Mother'. Jack Nimball Jack Nimball assumed the identity of the Toyman for a time when the original (Winslow Schott) had apparently retired. Schott eventually resumed his criminal career and killed Nimball for usurping his name. Television/Animation History ''Challenge of the Superfriends'' Toyman appeared in Challenge of the Superfriends. In the show, he is a member of the Legion of Doom. ''Superman: The Animated Series'' Toyman appeared in Superman the Animated Series. In the show, his father was a kind toy maker who was manipulated by a gangster named Bruno Mannheim to make a numbers racket. Toyman's father was taken to prison where he died, while Schott was sent from foster home to foster home. He became Toyman and wanted revenge on Mannheim for his crimes, but was stopped by Superman. Later, out of loneliness, Toyman built a life-like robot companion called Darci Mason to be his companion but left him to become a super model. ''Static Shock'' Toyman appeared in the Static Shock episode "Toys in the Hood". Toyman comes to Dakota with Darci who wants to be a real human. In exchange for her love, he kidnaps Static Shock's friend Daisy, so she can serve as a model for Darci's nanite-constructed new body. Static and Superman arrive to stop him but Darci betrays him again and tries to escape only to discover that Toyman implanted a fail-safe in her new body. The program was designed to have the nanites destroy her if she turns on him. Darci's body melts and Toyman is taken to jail. ''Justice League'' Toyman also join forces with the Legion of Doom in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. He later becomes a member of the Superman Revenge Squad and battles the Justice League. His device sent Superman thousands of years into the future, though he ultimately returns. He eventually joins Grodd's Legion of Doom. ''Smallville'' Toyman also appears in Smallville. He attempted to kill his former boss Oliver Queen, but was stopped by Superman. He reappears later using hostages strapped to a bomb to keep Superman busy while he kills Oliver Queen. He is again defeated. He then forms a supervillain team called Marionette Ventures. He attempted to use Lois Lane to kill Clark, but was stopped. He warned Superman he and his friends had more games to play, but it unknown what he meant by this. ''Superman Doomsday'' Sometime after Superman's death the crimewave has increased exponentially. One of the criminal activities was the Toyman attempting to drop a school bus full of children off a building if the police attempted to come any closer. When he was about to kill both the kids and Lois Lane, Superman emerged out of his grave and rescued the kids and Lois, from the Toyman. The Toyman was arrested but eventually escaped. After he escaped, Toyman, attacked a hospital, but got arrested by the cops, but killed a little girl. When the Superman Clone found out, he said that he would like a word with the Toyman. So he lifted him up in the air and dropped the Toyman, killing him. ''DC Universe Online'' The Toyman also makes an appearance in the video game DC Universe Online. ''The Batman'' Toyman briefly appears in the season five episode of The Batman entitled "Lost Heroes" Pt. 1 voiced by Richard Green. This incarnation wears a jester's costume likely a nod to the early and brief Nimball version. His costume is red, yellow, and green, much like the costume the Toyman from Plastic Man was wearing, but a little different in design. Batman muses that a psychiatrist could make a whole career out of Toyman, though Superman warns not to underestimate him. He faces off against Batman and Superman with his toys and high-tech punching gloves. It is possible that like other versions, he is partially insane or fully. He ends up knocked out by some bombs. He should not be confused with Toymaker, another character created specifically for the show and who shares his toy-based M.O. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "Battle of the Superheroes" Toyman robs a bank with his army of toys however Superman is able to capture him. Due to the Red Kryptonite however he tries to kill Toyman however he is saved by Batman. ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Intervention" Toyman is attacks a bank in Metropolis with a giant toy solider robot. He nearly gets away with it however Blue Beetle comes and takes him down. After questioning Superman's absentence he is taken off to jail. Powers and Abilities Toyman does not have any real powers, but he is apparently a mechanical genius, capable of building giant toys that function as robots and as deadly weapons. Gallery Images Toyman_Super_Friends_001.jpg|As seen in Super Friends. Toyman_Filmation_001.jpg|From Filmation's The New Adventures of Superman. Toyman_Plastic_Man_001.jpg|From the Plastic Man TV series. Winslow_Schott_Super_Friends_001.png|From the Super Friends comics. Winslow_Schott_Earth-16_01.png Toyman_The_Batman_001.jpg Winslow_Schott_The_Brave_and_the_Bold_001.jpg Toyman_DCUO.png|Toyman (DC Universe Online). Toyman_(Doomsday).jpg|Toyman (Superman: Doomsday). The_Toyman_Smallville.jpg|Toyman (Smallville). Toyman.jpg Jack_Nimball_001.jpg toyman03jpg-d28f29.jpg|Toyman in Lego Batman 3. Toyman_Trapped_in_Time_001.jpg Toyman_001.jpg|New Earth. Winslow_Schott_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|Prime Earth. Videos Superman TAS Toyman's origin Superman Vs Toyman's Hologram Toyman kills Superman Villains vs. Villains Justice League Unlimited Darkseid Resurrected Justice League Unlimited Navigation pl:Toyman (DC) Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Legacy Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Contradictory Category:Egotist Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Smallville Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:In Love